


Tony Invents Antigravity

by AnonEhouse



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cats, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Humor, Mad Science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 22:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3787120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/pseuds/AnonEhouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony combines basic principles to create antigravity.</p><p>(note: it's 3:30 a.m. here and I'm zonked. This is not serious crack. This is cracky crack.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony Invents Antigravity

(If you are reading this on any PAY site this is a STOLEN WORK, the author has NOT Given Permission for it to be here. If you're paying to read it, you're being cheated too because you can read it on Archiveofourown for FREE.)

"EUREKA! I have invented anti-gravity!"

At the first shout, Steve had come running into the lab. He stopped when he saw Tony surrounded by what looked like a cat lady's idea of heaven. There were big cats, there were little cats, there were fluffy cats, scruffy cats, and even cats with no hair at all.

"What?" Steve asked. Pepper had warned him, she had, but Steve had really thought she was joking. Tony wasn't really crazy, he just... was drawn that way.

"Buttered bread always lands butter side down, right?"

"Well." Steve scratched at his neck. Tony looked fairly manic, and he was holding a tabby in each hand, so Steve opted for diplomacy. "It seems that way, yeah."

"RIGHT!" Tony did a two handed cat fist pump. The fat, fluffy cats barely yawned. "AND!" Tony said, "Cats always land on their feet, RIGHT!"

"Well, I guess so. Given a chance." Steve had a momentary vision of Tony tossing cats off the balcony to test the idea. "Wait! You're not going to throw these cats off the Tower, are you?"

Tony looked at Steve as if _he_ were crazy. "Of course not!" He hugged the cats close. The cats purred. "I'm going to throw THAT cat off the Tower." Tony pointed to a calico that was trying to twist to reach its back. Well, actually trying to reach the slice of buttered bread strapped to its back.

"Tony, no!" Steve reached for the calico. Apparently thinking he was trying to steal its treat, the cat hissed and jumped.

And hovered in the air, quivering.

"Antigravity!" Tony danced with the two cats clinging to his shoulders. "There's only one little flaw with my plan."

Another cat leaped onto the calico and licked the butter off the bread. Both cats fell to the floor of the workshop. And of course, landed on their feet.

"Oh, well. Back to the drawing board." Tony wandered off with all the cats following him.

It was at times like these that Steve was really sorry he couldn't get drunk.


End file.
